


I Need You More

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto snaps. Haruka faces the consequences. yandere!Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something in over 6 years. English is not my native language. Don’t expect much.
> 
> Dedicated to makoharulover from tumblr.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/72587344501) picture.

“Mako…to.” The pressure on his neck is painful, breathing becomes more difficult by the second, but surprisingly that doesn’t worry him. Nothing matters to him right now, only Makoto and the hateful look in his eyes. A look directed at him, a look he’s responsible for.

“It’s always the same, isn’t it, Haru? First it was all about the water with you, but I didn’t mind because you were happy. I didn’t even care when you chose freaking mackerel over me, but now you are leaving me? After everything…” Makoto’s voice gets louder the more upset he gets; the pressure on his neck increases with every word, “Everything… everything is more important to you than me!” Those eyes that always gazed at him with gentleness now are filled with so much hate it makes him feel sick, but underneath it all he can see how hurt Makoto really is.

Haruka touches the other's face, the gentle touch making the brunette loosen his painful hold, “Makoto… is everything to me”, his statement, spoken between coughs, seems to only anger his friend more, “Lies!!!”. The hold on his neck is stronger now; his vision becomes hazy, his consciousness is slipping, but he has to hold on for a little while longer, he has one last thing to say.

“Makoto...if killing me… will prove how much… I love you… then take my life...”, Haruka closes his eyes with one of his rare smiles on his face. This isn’t how he imagined confessing to Makoto would be like, but he’s happy, got the chance to say it at least once and that’s enough. The pressure on his neck lessens. Haru frown and opens his eyes, only to have them widen upon seeing tears running down Makoto’s face.

“H-haru...I'm so sorry. I just can't live without you. I need you.” With a tender smile Haru gently wipes the tears from the brunette’s face, “But I need you more, Makoto.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Would Drown in You if You Would Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127333) by [NiceCoasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceCoasters/pseuds/NiceCoasters)




End file.
